Journal of the Alola Champion
by lusient
Summary: After becoming the first Alola champion, Sun faces one thing he fears most- Growing up. Whilst Hau becomes Melemele island's kahuna and Gladion being the new president of the Aether foundation, Sun struggles to accept his newfound title. Shenanigans ensue. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Rain before Fire

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes for the 40th time this morning.

After becoming the first Alola champion, I've been wide awake most of the time. The attention has really started to become a burden, and people already want to challenge me for the title.

All of this has started to made me realize my worst fear, and that was growing up.

I was 16 and a half when I first started my journey, now I was 17 going on to 18.

Every single passing day, I get closer to adulthood. I was not ready to start adult-ing.

I know adult-ing is waiting right in front of me to run over to them and jump into its arms. But I was going to piss it off by walking as slowly as humanly possible.

I also watched my friends grow, Hau, Lillie, Gladion and all of the trial captains. Trial captains had to retire when they turned twenty surprisingly.

Hau is going to become Melemele's kahuna after his father retires, whilst Gladion has taken over being the president at the Aether foundation.

I quickly made myself some coffee and moved to the couch, turning on the TV and being greeted with my face on the screen.

Oh no, not this interview. It was so embarrassing!

"Can you tell us a little about your team?" The interviewer asks behind me.

"Oh uh… Well, Chisa is my arcanine and she's… she's big and fluffy."

I turned the TV off immediately after hearing that line. I hate my voice and I hate talking to strangers.

I sipped my coffee, and had it burn in my throat. My thoughts raced, before my train of thought was stopped abruptly by knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said before the door creaked open.

"Sun?" I glanced to the voice, it was Hau.

"Hau!" Excitedly, I got up and rushed to him. "I've been wondering when we'd see eachother again."

"Yeah, with you becoming the champion and I've only ever seen your face in the news." He joked, to which I laughed with him.

"So, what'd you come here for?"

"I just wanted to catch up… And maybe get malasadas?"

"Of course!" I said, grabbing my hat and stepping out the door.

Me and Hau talked about what's been happening recently, and various other things, before an interesting topic came up.

"My granddad has fallen really sick, like really really. He's having trouble breathing because of Strep." He said, a bit solemnly.

I looked at Hau with concern. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah, of course! He can beat anything, this will be no problem." The seemingly optimistic Hau got that glint in his eyes. The glint that says 'I'm trying to be optimistic about this, but what I'm saying isn't going to help at all' I knew it all too well.

"I'm glad." I said. Silence fell between us for the rest of the time before we got to the malasada cafe.

"A big malasada with cream, please." Hau ordered before we sat at our table.

"So, how many people want to battle you now?" Hau asked, sitting down.

"At least ten, one of them being Mallow…" I said, remembering the perky green haired girl.

"That's a lot! Have you tried to battle any of them yet?"

"No, I don't really feel like it."

I heard the door ring but didn't bother to look until a familiar figure walked into the line.

"Hau, is that Gladion?" I asked, leaning to him.

Hau glanced towards the edgy blonde boy.

"Yeah! That is!" He said.

We waited for Gladion to order before calling over to him.

Gladion walked towards us.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Gladion! How are you doing?" Hau said as he gestured for the blonde boy to sit down.

Gladion reluctantly sat down next to us.

"I've been… Busy. But I have Wicke to handle a lot of things, so I'm visiting Melemele for a while…" He said before sipping his drink.

"Ah, awesome!" Hau said before giving me a look that said 'I have an idea'.

Gladion noticed it too, as he glanced at Hau.

"Why don't we all have a slumber party at Suns house?" He said, grinning.

I didn't mind, but Gladion fidgeted uncomfortably. Hau saw his discomfort and placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Come on! It'll be fun." He said.

"Okay… Only since you guys are my… friends…" His voice wavered at the last word.

"Great!"

We finished the malasadas in silence, and quickly rushed out the door.

"So, where to?" Hau asked, putting has arms up and hands behind his head.

We racked our brains for a moment before it clicked.

"We can visit Ilima?" I suggested, remembering he was just in the cavern.

"Alright!" Hau agreed, while Gladion just grunted and stared off into the sea as we headed in the direction of our destination.

The cavern smelled of moss and a bit floral. We saw the pink haired boy sitting on a rock looking at his phone.

"Oh hello, are you a cha-" He cut off, seeing me and Hau.

"Wow, if it isn't Hau and Sun!" He said, clasping his hands together. "How are you?" He said.

Ilima was 19, yet he looked so older then us.

"I'm great, but I'm super busy." I said.

"Ah, yes. That's right, you're the new champion! It only feels like yesterday that you beat my trial. Congratulations." He said with a warm smile.

"Ilima, I have a question." Hau asked. Ilima turned to him.

"What are you gonna do when you have to retire from being a trial captain?"

That struck Ilima silent. I could see many conflicting emotions run across his face but he quickly grinned again.

"I'll think about that when the time comes." He almost mumbled.

… What was I going to do other than be the champion? Surely, if someone beat me in a battle then I'd have to do something else…

We spoke with Ilima for a while, about nothing interesting. But then he brought up someone…

"So… Have you guys seen Lana lately?" He asked, like he was waiting for a good time to ask.

"Hm… No, why?" Hau asked Ilima, to which Ilima just shook his head.

"Just curious." He said, looking the other way.

My gaze wandered and I saw Gladion just sitting, playing with his hair. I noticed that he didn't really have much to say other than an opinion here and then.

"Gladion, you're awfully quiet." Hau said, probably seeing my staring at him.

"Okay." He said, crossing his arms. For a moment, irritation flashed in Hau's eyes.

After some talking, we left Ilima and it was 4:34 pm.

"Should we head to your house, Sun?" Hau asked and I nodded while Gladion stared off into the distance.

We arrived to my apartment shortly and Hau stretched as he walked through the door and Gladion followed behind him.

"So, what should we do? Watch a movie?" I asked.

"Are you asking to netflix and chill, with two people?" Hau laughed. I didn't laugh back.

We watched a movie. Gladion nitpicked at it while Hau just argued with him. They were always arguing all the goddamn time…

"Can I take a shower…" Gladion asked, meekly.

"Of course." I said, to which Gladion got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

As we heard the shower turn on, I glanced at Hau.

"Ugh, he's so difficult." Hau said.

"Give him a bit… I know that sometimes he can be really nice. Remember that one time when we were trying to save Cosmog?" I asked Hau.

"Well yeah, but why does he have to keep doing that… Just being so angry and edgy all the time."

I was confused at that too, but I just assumed it was how Gladion was.

"Maybe he's scared." I suggested. Hau shrugged.

"Dude, I have an interesting question." He said.

Oh no.

"Do you think his hair is really like that? Or is it styled?"

That was a great question.

"If he styles it, does that mean Lusamine and Lillie also get it to look like... That?" I asked.

"If so, what would they look like with normal hair?"

Me and Hau were stuck in ponder-land, before the shower turned off.

"I can hear you two..." Gladion growled, before opening the door.

Okay, listen. I'm straight, but you got me there.

The part of the blondes hair that covered his eye wasn't squared. It was poofy and spiky and swept to the side. Hau and I simply stared in awe.

"Yeah, it's styled, so what?" Gladion hissed before sitting next to us on the couch.

Hau took out his ponytail and let it fall out. "We should play a game." He suggested.

"Like...?" Gladion said.

What Hau said earlier lingered in my mind. Gladion had certainly become more open since the save Nebby ordeal but he still acts exactly the same.

We played a game of never have I ever and went to bed.

Author's Note

Hello! I've never uploaded a fanfiction to anything before, so I'm just hoping for the best right now.

Also, I've been debating on whether I should call Sun, Sun or Elio? I don't know what people prefer because I haven't seen many people call him Elio but it seems more proper.

Also, next chapter is going to packed with angst (if you can spot the foreshadowing than, I love you) and other things you can expect is a Christmas cabin, new characters (specifically from other regions) and Sun and someone else gets kidnapped. I have plenty of plans for this story!

Until next time!


	2. Reversed Star

It was two days after the slumber party with Hau and Gladion.

As soon as I woke up, an intense wave of dread hit me like a car. I didn't want to open my eyes because of the heavy weight in my chest.

What the hell? What's wrong with me right now?

I got up, running a hand through my hair, and the atmosphere hit me. It was thick like heavy mist, and was terrible. It felt terrible. It lingered on my skin as I dragged myself out of bed.

Something was definitely wrong, something terrible happened.

But what?

I walked to the kitchen, my body feeling sore. Okay, the last two days were stressful but I had no idea why I was feeling like this.

My eyes were dry and they stung, if I rubbed them I'd probably just hurt them more. I decided that maybe water would be better than coffee today.

I didn't turn on the TV, I just sat on the couch and sipped the cold water. I was sweating a lot.

Sad ghosts seemed to cling to my skin as I walked anywhere in my home. I don't understand… Why is this morning so sorrowful?

Maybe fresh air would help. I stepped out into the street, surprised to see no cars passing by.

The wind whistled in my ears as I spaced into the sky. The clouds in the sky were grey and sad. I felt sorry for them.

I also felt sorry for some other unknown thing.

As I went back inside, I ripped off my shirt to get into something more presentable. I needed to go and do things today (everyday.)

I made my way out the door and saw a pedestrian just walking, back they seemed slumped. Like they were sad about something.

So it's not just me…

They turned and looked at me.

"Champion Sun… You heard, right?" They asked from across the street.

"... Heard what?" I said, perplexed.

A car drove past me and went next to the person who clambered in. Rude, weren't we in the middle of a conversation.

I assumed that this "news" was the cause of the terrible feeling I was feeling.

I needed to investigate.

Walking down the road, I decided that maybe I should ask Hau, as he would know.

Off to Iki town, while the sad ghosts still followed me, stubbornly.

As I got there, lots of people were looking towards the ruins, on their knees.

Now that's weird.

"Champion… Are you looking for Hau?" An older man asked. I nodded. He pointed towards the ruins too which I walked in, hesitantly.

I saw Hau, his hair was down. He was standing, staring into the ruins.

"Hau?" I said, after watching his unmoving body for a few moments.

He turned towards me. His face fit the feeling I had. His eyes were red and full of tears and his face seemed strained. He grit his teeth as he turned to me and ran towards me.

"What?" I said as he wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my shoulder, sniffling.

After Hau sobbed into my shoulder, staining my clothes with tears he stopped for a moment.

"Hala… He's…" Hau started.

I understood now. I understood the deadly atmosphere and the stones in my chest.

I cried for Hala.

I cried for Hau and Melemele island.

Author's Note

HAHA I hope I destroyed the two people that are following this story lol. Anyways, if you get what the last two lines are referencing then I love you~


	3. Hold Onto Me

After me and Hau had a mutual crying session, I payed my respects and went back home and cried like a bitch a few more times. My night was sleepless.

Hala was such a good man, I remember battling him when I was 16 and winning against him. He gave me solid advice and encouraged me in those first few days of my journey.

I was worried about Hau now, he was going to become the next Kahuna and that meant he had more responsibilities. It's not that Hau wasn't responsible, but I just was concerned about how he'd handle it.

The morning went by fast, and I was wondering if maybe I should visit Hau, just to see how he's doing.

But before I could, I got a call on my phone. I glanced at it to see who it was from.

"... Mallow…?" I said, clicking the answer button and putting it to my ear.

"Hey, Sunny!" She said, perkily.

"What's up?" I said, getting my cup of coffee all the table.

"Well, you know what happened with Hala and all…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah." I said quickly, not wanting to dwell on it.

"So, Hau is going to become Melemele's island kahuna, and usually when we have a new trial captain or kahuna we have a little party, and since you're kind of the champion, I thought you should come too."

For a moment I wanted to say no, but it was a party for Hau, and I know he'd want me to be there.

"Okay." I sighed, pouring probably way too much creamer in my coffee and stifling a yawn.

"Great!" And so she told me the time it started (which was in the evening, just great) and where to go.

When we hung up I sighed.

Thanks to the power of depression I took a sip of my coffee that was still burning, hoping it'd burn my throat open.

I watched TV trying to avoid news channels until 5:30.

I tried to make myself look as presentable as possible and also tried to hide the bags under my eyes as much as possible.

"Alright…" I said, getting out of my house and starting to walk down the street. I was contemplating getting a car because I was seriously hated walking now. All it did was make me think things.

Knowing the nature of the trial captains, alcohol is going to be involved in this party but I really wasn't in the mood for that.

I got to the place where the party was at (they rented a room in some building) and looked for the room it took place in.

Surprisingly, the place was very nice as I walked in. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and tables of food were placed around.

"Sun!" I heard a voice behind me. It was Mallow, coming up behind me at a shocking speed.

"Hi, Mallow." I said to her.

"Hey, not many people are here but Hau is here!" Mallow said, pointing him out to me.

Oh geez.

Hau was wearing Hala's bright yellow robe. My heart kind of hurt. Hau turned around and saw me and gave me a weak smile.

"Hey, Sun!" He chirped happily.

"Hey." I said back, coming up behind him. He was holding a glass of wine. The lack of supervision he now had was completely gone. God damn, what would drunk Hau be like? I shivered at the thought.

"Oh, Lana!" Mallow called out. I turned to see the small blue haired girl walking in, looking surprisingly different.

She was wearing a baby blue shirt, that was low on her shoulders and long sleeved. Under that she was wearing jean shorts.

"What's up with that?" Mallow asked, pointing to her outfit.

"Do I need a reason to dress nice?" Lana chuckled.

"Are you trying to impress somebody… Like…" Mallow got real close to her.

I didn't hear what she said, but who bursted in after answered my question.

"What about me?" Ilima said, his pink hair looking fabulous as ever.

"Hello, Ilima!" Mallow said. Lana scuttled away quickly as if she wasn't ready to see him yet.

One by one, the rest of the trial captains came in and greeted me and Hau. I hadn't seen a lot of them in a very long time, and I'm sure that by now they were stronger.

Hau had already taken a few sips of his wine and seemed distracted. I could understand why.

"Hau! This party is for you, so why don't you enjoy yourself a bit?" Mallow said, coming up behind him.

"But-" Hau started and got cut off by Mallow dragging him away too Kiawe and Sophocles. I got distracted by a conversation going on behind me.

"Hey, Lana." I heard Ilima's voice say.

"H-Hello." Lana said back, hesitantly. It sounded like it was muffled, like she was drinking something.

"You look nice."

Just like that, I heard a spurting sound and a distressed Ilima noise.

"Y-You really think so?" Lana stuttered, sounding like she'd just seen a star born.

"Nevermind that! We need to clean this up before somebody sees!" Ilima said, alarmed. I turned around and saw that Lana had spit juice all over the couch.

It was pretty funny, I laughed and Lana looked at me, flustered.

"You guys need some help?" I said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I got it." Ilima smiled at me.

Mallow suddenly piped up, really loudly.

"I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare!"

I mean, okay. Usually games like that can lead to some pretty crazy shit but…

"Lana, truth or dare!" Mallow said, pointing at her.

"Uh- Um… Dare…" She trailed off, already regretting her decision most likely.

"I dare you to…" Mallow got an evil glint in her eyes.

"Sit on Ilima's lap!" She said, directing her point to the stunned boy.

The room grew silent as Lana glared at Mallow and glanced at Ilima.

"It's fine… Go ahead." Ilima said, calmly.

And so the deed was done. A tiny Lana was sitting on Ilima's lap and boy did she look like she wanted to stab herself. It was hilarious.

"Are you comfortable?" Ilima murmured. Lana nodded.

"Yay! Lap sitting party!" Mallow exclaimed, before jumping on Kiawe's lap, resulting in a very scared and flustered Kiawe.

Next thing I know, Hau's sitting on my lap and I could smell the alcohol radiating from his body.

"I'm just gonna sit here, it's comfy." Hau said, trying to make his voice sound soft. What the hell… I knew drunk Hau would be a handful.

"Uh- I…" I tried to think of something to say as he pushed his lower half into my lap on purpose. This was so wrong! I tried to complain more but all I could make was a suffered squeak sound.

Hau was seriously all up in an area I did not want him to be in!

"Okay…" Lana was lost in thought while she sat on Ilima's lap.

After a few rounds of truth or dare, it was finally my turn. Hau was still sitting on my lap…

"Hau, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" He said in a sing songy voice.

"I dare you to get the hell off of me." I said, pushing his back gently.

"Aww… But I liked it there!" The drunk Hau complained. But as soon as he got up he muttered something and head to the bathroom.

"What's up with that?" Kiawe grumbled, still having Mallow on his lap to which she shrugged.

"Maybe I should investigate…" I said, getting up and walking toward the men's bathroom.

I walked in the bathroom and Hau was staring in the mirror.

With tears running down his face.

He looked up at me and his face instantly turned mad.

"What do you want?" He hissed, his voice straining as if he was holding back even more tears.

"Are you okay?" I said, coming up to him to which he took a step back.

"Don't touch me." He growled, even though I wasn't even near him.

"What's wrong?" I said, stopping myself from trying to go up to him.

"Gee, I dunno. Everything, maybe?" Okay, drunk Hau was seriously weird and mind boggling. I've never seen him with that amount of sarcasm in my seven months of knowing him.

Before I could say anything else, he burst into tears again.

"Maybe I should take you home." I suggested as he stumbled backwards.

"Iki town is too far away." Hau said, surprisingly calm.

"But my house isn't." I said, thinking it was safe to go near him now. I took a few steps towards him.

He nodded and tried to walk but stumbled into my arms. I caught him and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." I mumbled and took him out of the bathroom.

"Hey Sun, and Hau! Are you okay?" Mallow asked.

"I need to take him home, he's not in a good place right now." I said.

"Ah, okay. See ya soon!" She said.

I got a couple more goodbyes and soon enough me and Hau were out the door.

The streetlights illuminated the streets as we walked back to my apartment. Hau was getting heavier and heavier but I made it home with him.

Hau let out a groan as I helped him into the house and into my bedroom. I could've just laid him down on the couch but the thought didn't cross my mind at the time.

"Sun." Hau said. At this point his tears had dried up but then, he started bawling again.

I hugged him, feeling his body tremble as he sulked against my own. I rubbed his back, trying to soothe him.

"I want him back… I'm not ready for this yet…" Hau cried, his words slurring.

"Shh…" I whispered in his ear.

I didn't see it coming, and it felt totally wrong but Hau kissed me.

But I didn't mind, because he wouldn't remember it anyways.


	4. Looking Up

Moonlight spilled into the window.

Hau had passed out a little while after… the incident.

It was so wrong on so many levels. I mean, he wouldn't remember it at all. Only I knew that we did it but that made it so much worse.

We were both male. We both had dicks. We were completely healthy (maybe not mentally) heterosexual almost-men.

Ugh!

I was feeling so conflicted as I heard Hau's gentle sleeping sounds next to me.

I turned to face him. I watched his chest rise and fall.

My heart was beating at a pleasant pace.

I remembered our lips brushing together, and how fast my heart was racing at the time. But now it had calmed down.

I drifted into sleep.

When I woke up, Hau was still sleeping peacefully next to me. Thank god, he didn't throw up.

I got up wearily, rubbing sleep from my eyes and heading to the kitchen. I decided that maybe I should make Hau breakfast.

I made him two pieces of toast. What? It's not like I'm some master chef capable of making a perfect duplicate of an IHOP breakfast.

When I went back to the room, Hau was sat up and glancing around the room confused and then he saw me.

"Sun? Why am I here in-" Then his face instantly turned frightened.

"D-Did we…?" He said with panic.

I wondered what he was on about, but then the penny dropped.

"No!" I said, almost dropping the plate with the toast on it.

"Oh, thank god." Hau said, running his hands through his hair. Then he looked at the plate I was holding.

"This is for you…" I said, handing it to him and then putting on my hat. I didn't really think I had anything scheduled to do today, thank god.

Hau looked at it, fascinated and then gave me a goofy smile. "Thanks!" He said before proceeding to shove one piece of the toast in his mouth. Please don't choke.

"My head hurts." Hau complained with his mouth full. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drank." I said, adjusting my hair.

"Well, it was a party for me! How could I not?"

"You're 17…" I stated the obvious.

"Well, I guess you're a bit right." Hau said before shoving more toast in his blabber hole.

To my surprise, I got another call.

Who would be calling me at this time? This wasn't my public phone number. I didn't even have one, only an email.

"Hello…?" I said, pressing the answer button. Hopefully not to any more parties.

"Hey champ!" I heard a voice say. I instantly recognized it.

It was Green, the guy on vacation here with his friend Red (they definitely had something gay going on but that's none of my business.) I totally beat both of their butts in battle.

"What makes you call me?" I asked. Hau was looking at me curiously.

"Well… December is coming up quickly and I happened too have a huge winter cabin with so many rooms set up…" He started.

Just how many vacations did this guy go on? Who takes care of his gym?

"I was just inviting people to come stay in it. If you wanted, I could get somebody to take your place for a bit." He said, I could imagine a smile on his face right now.

I was a bit excited, actually. Finally I'd get some time away from champion duties, and I had an excuse. I didn't want to be rude… Perfect excuse.

"Um, is that supposed to be a question? Of course!" I said, probably a bit too excited because Green chuckled.

"Alright, and invite whoever you'd like." He said.

"Is there a limit…?" I said, skeptical.

"Nope. As many people as you can."

"Alright, and this is where?"

"Unova." He said.

All the way in Unova? Are you serious? Well, it wasn't too far away…

"Okay, in a week, right?" I said.

"Yeah, December 1st."

"Alright, I have some things I need to attend to first." It was true, I needed to battle a bunch of people in the waiting list and do a few more interviews. But now I had a motivation to do it!

"Call me back if you need more questions answered." Green said, I hung up and turned to Hau.

"Did you hear that?" I said enthusiastically.

"No, you didn't have it on speaker." Hau said jokingly.

"Well, Green invited us to stay in his giant winter cabin!" I exclaimed. Hau's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, in Unova on December 1st."

"Oh my god, that's so awesome."

"He said I can invite anyone I wanted to!" I immediately thought of Gladion. Maybe it would help bring him out of his shell more.

"Of course!" Hau said.

Hau left shortly after. After Hala's death, things seemed to brighten up. Like when a star dies and becomes a beautiful supernova.

The week was the slowest week ever!

Gladly, I won through all the battles and only had a panic attack once during an interview.

One particular battler caught my eye, though.

He was tall, and had minty green hair. He said Alola was a wonderful place. It was everything he dreamed of.

What a weird dude.

Soon enough, the end of November came rolling around and I invited Gladion and all of the trial captains to come with me.

Things are definitely starting to look up!


	5. The Cabin

Me, Hau, and Gladion arrived at the airport.

The trial captains would be here soon, hopefully as the flight was leaving.

"Hello!" I heard Ilima yell in a sing songy voice. He had so many bags!

I guess we were staying there for a while, but how much stuff was too much?

"Hello." I hear Kiawe's deep voice say. Behind him was the rest of the trial captains.

Acerola wasn't wearing that weird stitched dress anymore. She was wearing a black, short frilly dress with black and white striped leggings. Behind her was Nanu.

"Hello!~" She sang. Mallow bounced next to her with Lana and Sophocles.

Olivia arrived shortly after with Hapu and Mina.

MWe were all ready to go now, we all looked for our flight.

I noticed Gladion was spaced out.

"Did Wicke take over for you?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

Still distant.

We'd all boarded the airplane, I was sitting by the window while Hau sat between me and Gladion.

Lana nervously sat between Ilima and Sophocles.

Ilima was rambling on about how he used a certain kind of shampoo on his Smeargle, only it wasn't shampoo for Pokémon so he ended up having to take his Smeargle to the Pokémon center because he had a skin infection.

It was pretty funny, Hau laughed and Ilima shot him a look that said 'thanks for validating me.'

Gladion shifted uncomfortably as he took out his phone and headphones. He turned on the volume up so high we could hear it.

"I walk a lonely road… The only one that I have ever known." His earphones blasted.

Oh my god. It was hilarious. Me and Hau were trying not to laugh! That song was so old yet so suiting for the guy.

We took off and I heard the way occasional chat between the trial captains. Most of which were pretty funny.

"Kiawe! I feel so naked without my overalls. How can you walk around with no shirt on half the time?" She bellowed, resulting in a weird sound from Kiawe.

"Before we get to Unova, you need to put on a shirt. It won't be appropriate to not have one." Mina said.

Kiawe muttered something under his breath. I looked out the window and stared at the fluffy clouds. I remember when I was younger I wish I could eat the clouds. They just looked so edible.

I'd imagine they taste like vanilla.

Hau was fidgeting with a strange toy that looked like it was made out of rubber, twisting it in many directions. Perhaps that's how he distracted himself.

The flight wasn't going to be too long, but I didn't exactly had anything to do. I just kind of stared outside.

Airplanes were a bit scary… My anxiety just kind of made it seem like we could crash at any moment but I tried not to think about that.

I took a drink from my bag. It was a V8 I grabbed from some place. It was free…

Taking a drink, I swear I drank… Satan's feet sweat! This was V8, right?

I looked at the can. It said 'vegetable juice'... with tomato… Ugh!

That was so terrible, I could feel myself getting close to throwing up. That was not good when you are on a plane.

Soon enough I was able to get sprite and drink it to get that terrible taste out of my mouth. Hau and Gladion both looked at me in disbelief as I chugged the caffeinated drink.

"Uh, Sun? Did something happen?" Hau asked, genuine concern edging his voice.

"Oh, no. I'm completely fine." I said sarcastically and wiped my mouth.

I will always make sure its FRUIT juice I'm drinking next time.

The rest of the plane ride was pretty boring. Just lots of staring out windows and people coughing here and there.

Over the intercom, a pilot said that we were heading into snow clouds… Anxiety, please. Please stop, we are not going to crash.

I was scared so I closed my eyes, earning me more concern from Hau.

"Are you okay…?" He asked.

"Just fine." I huffed.

I heard him shuffle a bit and I sighed.

"One hour until we reach our destination." The pilot over the intercom said.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Hau and Gladion getting their bags ready.

I must've fallen asleep… So, no crash I'm guessing (yay.)

I grabbed my bags and went behind Acerola, who was humming to herself.

We all slowly went out and I looked outside, seeing Unova for the first time ever. It wasn't anything special, but it was new.

"Oh, there's our bus." Hau pointed out. Did we really have our own bus to drive us to the cabin?

We all boarded it and I ended up next to Hau. I mean, he was the one I knew most. It was only natural to want to be by him most of the time in these kind of situations.

I looked out the window as the bus drove us, hearing a conversation behind me.

"My Gumshoos chewed up literally all of my dress shirts, except the one I'm wearing now. Like, seriously! Why is it only the dress shirts? They're nice looking!" I heard Ilima say, resulting in a laugh from Lana. They were seriously vibing.

"We're here." Gladion muttered, as it seemed no one else other then me and him had noticed.

"Yay!" Yelled Mallow, immediately getting up.

Green was right, it was huge.

There was a big tree in front of it, decorated in various lights. There were two entrances on the side.

Green was sitting outside with Red, who was looking stoic as ever.

"Ah, welcome!" Green waved. We all stumbled out of the bus with anticipation.

"Hey Mister Green! Thanks for letting us stay here!" Acerola said, giving him a bow.

I greeted Green and went inside, it was even more awesome inside then it was outside.

But my sightseeing was interrupted quickly by a loud, angry voice.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Gold!" I turned to see a red haired boy who's face was as red as his hair chasing after a boy who was wearing his hat backwards.

"I doubt you'd be able to that unless you can catch me!" The dark haired boy said, jumping over a couch.

Well that was certainly something to see.

"I CALL THIS ROOM!" Mallow said. Wait, were we already claiming rooms?

I quickly started frantically looking for a room.

"Hey, Sun, want to room?" Hau asked me.

"Sure, just help me find the best one quick!" I said, running from room to room.

We ran into Gladion, sitting in a big room with three beds. It was a bit nicer than the ones we saw before.

"This one?" Hau said.

"No way! I'm not letting you two stay with me!" Gladion hissed.

"You can't be in a room for three by yourself!" Hau shot back, placing his bags on the bed farthest from the on that Gladion had his bags on. Guess I was stuck in the middle of these two…

Gladion made a sound of annoyance but didn't say anything else.

"Dinner's at 5, so everyone get ready to leave by then!" I heard Green yell.

The shenanigans that were going to come soon have started to take shape.

 **Author's note**

Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

If there's anyone else you want to be in the cabin, then send me a pm or request in review. Jsyk I am planning for N and Touya to come (and possibly Touko, Cheren and Bianca but only if others want me too)


	6. Elio, You Are Gay

Dinner rolled around pretty fast.

I was pulling my stuff out my suitcase when I heard Gladion hiss behind me 'it's five'.

Guess we were to get going then.

I walked outside into the Cabin's main room and saw the bus driver from before and Green.

"Are we always going to take the bus?" I interrogated Green.

"I'm sure you all can rent cars if you want, but for now we're gonna use the bus. Were not making a pit stop to Toyota." He joked.

I went into the bus, watching as other people piled in. Gladion sit next to me blasting music.

"CRAWLINNNNGGG IN MY SKINNNNNN." Once again I tried to stifle my laughter. Wow, Gladion.

I watched the cabin roll away as the bus took off.

"I mean, I suppose we could go Olive Garden." Green said to Red who just stared and nodded.

I swear that guy has mutism.

"BREADSTICKS!" I heard Hau yell, obviously hearing the same conversation.

It wasn't a long ways away, we were out pretty soon.

Mallow was the first to get out and stared at the Olive Garden.

"We don't have one of these in Alola, do we?" She turned to Sophocles.

It was true, how did Hau know about Olive Garden?

We all walked in and were sat down immediately at a room with only one huge table.

I sat across from Gladion and next to Hau and Ilima.

"Hey, Sun." Green said, who was next to Gladion. I turned to him.

"Your little sister is coming." He said, smiling.

No.

Please no!

"M-Moon?" I stuttered, not believing it. She was the most devious little shit ever! Don't get me wrong, I loved her but she was quite literally, the worst.

Green nodded. "She's excited to see you."

"Why? So she can put ice down my back and poor water on me while I sleep and tell everyone I peed in bed?" I hissed coldly.

Green looked perplexed. "So you see that highly of your sibling, huh?" He joked. Except I was not in a joking mood right now. I've had quite enough of Moon for the 15 years I lived with her.

I sighed and ordered chicken fettuccine. Various conversations were going on around me. I was not in the mood to talk.

"My Smeargle is female." Ilima said. "My Gumshoos is male, but my Smeargle gets me more. She just… Understands." Ilima said.

"I can see that, my team is mostly females as well." Lana said.

"My team is mostly female." I chimed in.

"Yeah, because you're gay?" Gladion growled.

Excuse me?

I wasn't exactly the woman charmer of this group, but I wasn't a beef magnet either!

"I am not gay." I said, looking at Gladion who was glaring at me accusingly.

"Sure you are, you've never expressed attraction to girls, ever." Hau agreed. Hau, I thought you were on my side!

"Okay, but I've never expressed attraction to ANYONE, ever." I shot back. It was true, I've never had a crush or fell in love.

"But remember that time we found out Gladion's hair was styled? You were looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing you've ever looked at in the world."

Was I? I didn't notice, I was just staring and though he looked… Average with his hair like that.

"So?" I turned to Hau.

"Elio." Gladion bluntly said, getting up from his seat.

I turned to him, shock coursing through my body. The trial captains, Silver and gold were staring at us in silence.

No one EVER called me by my real name.

"You." He hit the table with his fist. "Are. Gay." He emphasized the last word.

I stared at him. I have never gotten violent urges before but I wanted to punch him in the gut so hard right now.

"I… Need to use the bathroom…" I said, getting up and walking to the Men's restroom, shaking.

When I got in there I looked at myself in the mirror.

Was I gay?

I took a deep breath, and a few more. As many as I could till my face stopped being hot.

I stepped outside and ran into Hau.

"Uh, Sun, you okay? I'm sorry…" Hau said.

I shook my head and walked past him, going back to my seat and saw the chicken fettuccine there. I sat down and just didn't look up. If I did, then I'd see Gladion.

Me and Gladion didn't sit next to each other on the way back again.

By the time we got back, it was dark. I was so tired.

I went to the bathroom and did my nightly routine. I saw Gladion sitting on his bed. Tension was sticking in the air like heavy fog.

"Where's Hau?" I asked. I tried to stop my voice from straining.

"Eating leftovers." Gladion said, mommy monotonously.

Then the glass wall broke.

"Why'd you call me gay?" I said, narrow my eyes coldly. I learned that from Moon.

Gladion paused for a moment then broke the already glass wall some more.

"Because you are."

"What the fuck makes you think that?" I started, not able to stop the blazing words from falling out of my mouth. "Why am I gay to you? And why did you say it in front of everyone? I am a lot of things but I'm not a faggot!" My voice was raising. I was reminding myself a lot of my dad right now.

I didn't even notice Gladion had gotten up from the bed. I went on and on and on running my mouth.

But my words stopped.

I didn't want them to stop. But my mouth was closed and I couldn't open them.

Then I realized why.

Gladion had crushed his lips into mine, moving them rythmatically.

I strained, trying to push him away but he grabbed my wrists and put them on either side of my head… How did I end up against the wall?

His lips were chapped and tasted like the metal of blood.

I found myself alarmed, but soon enough I melted into it. I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted out but I wanted to feel more of him.

Soon enough we were both participating in the deep kiss, and Gladion had let my hands go and was tangling his in my hair.

"Mmmph…" Gladion moaned. I couldn't think right now.

But I came to the reality soon enough. My fantasy bubble was burst.

I pushed Gladion away and wiped my mouth.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed.

"Faggot." Gladion hissed before pushing my against the wall again. But this time I was able to twist his arm away.

"Why did you?... Why did you do that?" I said. Then I realized it was my first kiss.

"You took it from me… My first…" I trailed off. I was livid.

Gladion was looking at me with his eyes narrowed.

"Do you see it now?" He said.

"You kissed me! You're the gay one!" I said.

"I know that, but you kissed back." Shit. He had a point.

Hau had walked into the room.

"Uh…" He glanced between us.

Gladion sighed and went back to lie on his bed.

"Hey…" I said. I was going back to my tired state, but my heart was still racing.

"Are you two cool?" He asked.

I nodded, and Gladion said nothing.

"I'm gonna sleep." I said quickly getting under my blankets.

"Goodnight." Said Hau. I laid in bed, shutting my eyes before realizing I was facing Gladions bed. I quickly turned around.

I passed out, I'm pretty sure.

I didn't dream that night.


	7. No Love

**Warning: There's nsfw in this chapter so**

I was conscience, but I didn't move.

I didn't even open my eyes.

There was so much to do, see everything in Unova! Go outside into the snow, make a fire and talk to everyone. When I'd wake up there'd be pancakes and orange juice waiting.

… So why didn't I want to wake up?

I heard breathing and other sleep sounds, but they weren't mine.

They were Gladion's.

I listened. Without his edginess and distance he was so peaceful.

I felt weird, like I wanted to go into his bed and drape myself across his body.

… Weird. I was having way too many gay thoughts.

Speaking of gay, my lips still tingled with Gladion.

I didn't feel anything for him.

I didn't like him. I didn't think of how I loved him at all.

Yet I still wanted him to kiss me again. What's wrong with me?

Groggily, I got up and looked at Gladion's chest rising and falling as he slept.

I turned to see Hau was gone, and it was still dark out.

Weird.

I got up and stepped over to Gladion's bed.

I'm completely worn of the rage of being called gay and was now wanting to be around Gladion.

Opening the covers, I slipped in carefully next to him.

He stirred, but didn't wake.

I laid next to him for a bit before he practically hissed in his sleep.

What?

"Please…" He groaned, his words slurring with sleep.

What the hell? Was he a sleep talker?

Suddenly he let out a loud moan, but not like he was in pain or anything.

"Right… There…!" He said, alarm edging his weary voice.

No way! No way in hell.

I was definitely witnessing Gladion having some kind of wet dream. If not then I happen to have a dirty mind apparently.

Soon Gladion was panting and I got up to look at him.

He was biting his lip and grabbing onto his pillow, clinging for dear life.

Soon he let out another moan and I felt him shudder. Then he stopped.

That was quick. Hopefully he doesn't last that long in the real thing.

… Why did I think that?

"Sun! What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Gladion's pissed but surprised voice yelled at me.

I looked up and saw the blonde boy staring at me with those wide green eyes.

Why did I come in here? It was just an impulse, I think.

"Uh… Dunno…" I said.

Gladion sighed.

"I'm not gay, like you are." Gladion rubbed his eyes.

"Whatever." I said before putting my head on his lap. So many impulses! Gladion just looked at me in surprise before putting a hand on my head and stroking hair out of my eyes.

"Fag…" He said before leaning down and kissing my nose.

Why wasn't I angry or flustered?

I didn't change my expression or anything. I just kind of grabbed his face before he could go back up and kissed him, messily.

Saliva was already mixing as Gladion's mouth was open when I kissed him. He tasted sweet and there was still that metal taste of chapped lips.

We kissed for a bit, and I could feel his neediness. I didn't blame him, I needed it just as much.

Something was happening though… My head was still on his lap, which meant I could detect things that were… Going on in Gladion's lap.

Like, for example, raging morning wood pressing against the back of my head at this very moment.

I tried not to react but I gasped into the kiss and Gladion pulled back.

"What was that about? What's so surprising?" Gladion said angrily but softly.

"Gee, I dunno! Your boner pressing against my head, mayhaps?" I shot, making Gladion's face extremely red.

"I-" Gladion started but didn't finish.

Impulses raced through my mind again. Blood was rushing to my dick at an unbelievably fast pace… I'll just pretend it isn't.

"I'm sorry." Gladion finally sighed out. I wasn't focused very much on him though.

Only the fact that this situation was making him very harder.

"That's quite inappropriate for you." I said, and Gladion knew I was talking about his ever growing erection immediately.

"How the hell could something like this turn you on..." I said before making the worst squeak sound.

Gladion had rested his hand on my crotch, rubbing ever so gently.

"Why don't I ask you the same thing?" He said, his expression not changing.

Fuck… I was turned on.

"Mf…" I bit my lip before I could make any kind of sound.

I've never let anyone touch me like this.

He was simply moving his thumb up and down, caressing it. Why was that making it twitch? I was so conflicted about my own body right now.

He squeezed the tip gently and made my hips buck upwards. It came out of nowhere, okay?

"Wow." Gladion said, trying to sound not impressed. But his boner twitched in response, saying he was a bit more then 'wow'd.

I got a devious little idea. Just like Moon.

I turned my body around, much to Gladion's response and touched his boner through his shorts.

"Fuck." Gladion simply said, stiffening at my touch.

Without any warning, I pulled both his boxers and shorts down to his knees with one pull.

Gladion hissed in surprise and I saw his dick right in front of my face.

Was a little over six inches… Dammit. He beat me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked, knowing exactly what I was doing and not making any effort to stop me.

I wrapped my fingers around it. It felt so firm and warm in my hand… I stroked up and down and felt him shiver.

"Mm…" He had his mouth and eyes shut tight.

Without warning I wrapped my lips around his tip, gaining a gasp from the blonde.

"Sun…" He breathed out. I tried to do what I thought was right, but I didn't exactly practice before coming to the show.

Guess I'll just have to wing it.

I went down on his length. I gagged slightly but most of the time my gag reflex didn't work. Gladion was panting under his breath.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pushed his hips upwards, shoving his cock in my mouth.

I guess I'll just let him do that…

My mind kept wanting to tell me this was wrong, but I was enjoying Gladion fucking my face a little too much.

"Oh, fuck…" Gladion whispered as he pushed himself inside of my throat once again.

I tried to not move my mouth too much, and I had my eyes closed shut.

"Gonna… Come…" He said quietly, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear.

I couldn't respond but I felt him stiffen and let out a deep growl of pleasure as he released into my mouth.

His cum was tangy and thick. I didn't exactly love it but for some reason I didn't want to waste any of it. I took as much into my mouth as I could and swallowed it, hungrily.

He pulled out of my mouth and squirted a bit onto my face. Great.

I opened one eye and saw Gladion looking… Almost proud. Probably because he marked me.

I sucked Gladion's dick.

Well then.

"When did you become a whore?" Gladion said, still breathless. His still-exposed dick was now becoming limp.

I shrugged. I think that was more of a rhetorical question however.

Gladion pointed to the tent in my sweats.

"Need help…" He offered and I shook my head.

I did not want him near my dick, to be honest. I never really masturbated often because I haven't had a need. So why let him touch me when I didn't even touch myself?

Gladion pulled up just shorts and stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"What are you still doing on my bed?"

"Good point."

I hopped off. My mouth still tasted like filthy semen.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth." I said, heading to the bathroom.

"Good idea."

When I went back out of the bathroom, Gladion was gone.

Walking out of the room, I saw Hau running upstairs with Ilima. They are friends, so it made sense I suppose.

Green greeted me in the kitchen.

"Most people went to go do their own thing after eating almost everything, but we still have some eggs."

"When is my sister coming?" I blurted out.

"Later today… I think. Along with two more people."

I nodded and got a plate with some… Rather cold eggs.

To my surprise Gladion was there, I sat next to him and suddenly he pinched my thigh, really hard.

"The hell?" I yelled, getting a look from Green.

Gladion took out a pen really quickly and scribbled on a napkin, then handed it to me.

'When were out of that room, we hate each other.' It read.

Oh.

I looked away and Gladion took the napkin back and crumpled it.

After shoving eggs in my mouth for about a minute, Hau came into the kitchen.

"There you guys are!" He exclaimed.

"What's up?" I said.

"Uh… I was just gonna say, I'm gonna move to Ilima's room." Hau said.

"Eh?" Gladion said.

"Yeah, because I've been practicing with him and such."

"Is that the only reason?" Green teased.

"... Yes." Hau said bluntly before grabbing a glass and filling it with orange juice.

"Watch out for mistletoe, you three." Green smirked.

A knock was heard at the door before I could respond.

"Oh, that's probably Moon." Green said, getting up.

Please no.


End file.
